


Drabbles for a Daughter

by Lady_Nightshade30



Series: Daughter of Titans [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Blood, Child Abandonment, Drabbles, F/M, Family, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:31:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9411479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nightshade30/pseuds/Lady_Nightshade30
Summary: A series of one or two sentence drabbles to give possible sneak peaks at some story ideas I have for this universe and my series entitled Daughter of Titans. Some of the drabbles take place during Prime while others take place during Robots in Disguise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A series of one or two sentence drabbles to give possible sneak peaks at some story ideas I have for this universe. Deals with the cartoons and movies for Transformers Prime and Transformers Robots in Disguise. If I get my hands on the novels and comics that take place in the same universe I will probably include them in the storylines.
> 
> I don't own anything save for Meri.

1\. Lost – Bulkhead screeched to a halt when he and Miko stumbled across a lost and underweight red head.

2\. Found – “Well we couldn’t leave her in the dessert Ratchet.” Miko pointed out as she walked by while carrying the girl to the wash racks.

3\. Father- Optimus sighed and reached down to gently pick up the small red head as she struggled to climb on his foot while she chirped happily up at him. 

4\. Movie – Miko, Jack and Raf sat on Bulkhead’s hood with Meri in Miko’s lap as they settled down with their snacks to watch the movie at the Drive-In theater.

5\. Language – Within a year Meri was able to have conversations in Japanese, Spanish, English and Cybertronian. 

6\. Perfect – When Elita and Optimus were reunited on Earth he extended his servo to show his consort, the sleeping child in his hand.

“She’s perfect.” She breathed taking her into her own servos

7\. Laughter - Wheeljack grinned as he held Meri upside down gently, earning shrieks of laughter from the red headed toddler.

8\. Fear – Meri whimpered and made soft mewling noises of distress against Miko’s leg has she clung tightly to the Japanese teen as Knock out carried them before the Autobots.

9\. Eyes – Duel covered eyes were unusual to Cybertronians so when Knock Out first meet Meri he reached for her while asking if he could remove them for study.

10\. Amusement – “I like him,” Meri said with a straight face as she leaned against Bumblebee’s leg before a grin spread across her face. “Let’s introduce him to Miko!”

11\. Threat – “He’s not a threat to you!” Meri snapped.

12\. Abandoned – Meri watched Optimus leave for Cybertron again and tried not to let the feeling of being abandoned again overwhelm her.

13\. Alarm – “Shit!” Meri shrieked in surprise as she shot up when she realized that Jetstorm and Slipstream were standing near her bed. “Where the hell is Drift?”

14\. Princess – “Solider,” intoned Ultra Magnus frowning at Sideswipe. “You will refer to the sparkling of Optimus Prime as Lady Meri.”

15\. Home – Meri pulled down the bandana she had been wearing over her nose and mouth when she first made the descent into the Autobot’s old base at Jasper, Nevada and looked around. 

16\. Chamber – Meri perched on the edge of Drift’s spark chamber, staring down into the glowing blue light. She glanced back up at Drift’s face before climbing into the chamber itself.

17\. Touch – Drift gasped softly as the light of his spark twisted itself around Meri’s limbs, caressing her soft skin.

18\. Consort – “Lady Meri is consort to Master Drift.” Jetstream explained as behind him and his brother Meri facepalmed in exasperation. 

19\. Pet – “Well. Well.” Cooed Fracture a twisted grin spreading across his face. “IF it isn’t Drift’s pretty, little pet.”

20\. Blood – When Drift and Bumblebee arrived at the construction site all they found was destruction and blood.

21\. Trust – Miko made it well known that she was only trusting Knock Out near Meri because her life depended on it. 

22\. Question – “Where is Master Drift going with Lady Meri.” Slipstream asked as he and his brother turned to face the others.

“Um,” said Bee exchanging quick glances with Strongarm and Sideswipe .

23\. Assistance – “Ah, Meri,” Drift said as he brushed off some more of Egypt’s sand staring down at her. “I require your assistance. “

24\. Mother – “Starscream!” Meri yelled pounding her firsts on the capsule’s thick glass. “Give me back my mini-cons or I will rip out your spark with my bare hands.”

25\. Favor – “Fix it,” Meri said as they both watched the other Autobots and the Clays scatter under Bumblee’s orders. “I have a favor to ask of you.”


End file.
